A Cinderella Story
by Fashiongurl3188
Summary: AU, Kind of a Cinderella story with Rory and Tristan. COMPLETED!
1. Loneliness

A Cinderella Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Cinderella.

Summary: AU, Kind of a Cinderella story with Rory and Tristan. I deleted this story a little bit ago, because people were saying it was hard to read, so I decided to repost it in chapters. Thank you.

Category: Trory

Rating: PG  
  
Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Great Britain, lived a prince, Tristan Dugrey.  
His parents, King Arthur Dugrey and Queen Elizabeth Dugrey, were worried about there  
son. Prince Tristan would spend all his days staring out the window as if looking for  
something or someone, allowing only his sister, Princess Michelle and her boyfriend for  
company. Both the King and Queen knew his time to rule was soon and the people were  
reatly looking forward to this. One day, after speaking with Tristan and Michelle, Queen  
Elizabeth went to her husband.

"Dear, perhaps we should hold a royal ball, this way, perhaps, young Tristan can find a bride and happiness."  
  
On the other side of town lived a peasant girl, Rory Gilmore. She too shared the same  
hopes as the Prince, wanting to find someone out there someday to make her feel special,  
like she belonged. But at the rate her life was going, this would never happen.

"Rory, come here!" A brisk order was shouted from down the hallway of the manor in which  
Rory had lived half of her life. It was Georgia Hayden, who was Rory's stepsister. She  
and her mother, Cheri, constantly bossed Rory around, thinking her as an object left over  
from Chris' previous wedding to Rory's late mother. 'Someday,' Rory thought to herself, 'I  
will have a better life.' Until then, she would have to put up with her stepfamily's constant  
commands. Only time spent with her friend, Sir Jess, made life worth living.

"Coming, Georgia," Rory walked down the stairs from her small attic room into Georgia's grand  
chambers. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Rory, Mother and I are going to town so I can buy a new gown for Prince Tristan's ball," she squealed with delight, dark red curls bouncingwith her every word.

"The Prince is holding a ball?" Rory asked, amazed and intrigued.  
  
She always wondered what it would be like to meet him, especially after all the stories  
Sir Jess (also the Prince's friend and Princess's boyfriend) told her. Now, perhaps she  
would have a chance. A smile spread across her face and Rory stuck a strand of her  
straight brown hair behind her ear.

"I take it we will all be going?" she asked, ready to beg earnestly.

"Mother and I will definitely be going." Georgia frowned, studied Rory, sized her up and down, her green eyes narrowing. "Mother said that you could go to," she mumbled, "only if you can find something suitable to wear." "Now come on. We will need you to carry our shopping bags while in town Rory. Mother's waiting."


	2. A Trip To Town and an Unlikely Meeting

The ride to town was brief, for their mansion was not that far away from it.

"Rory, while Georgia and I are shopping, you must gather the groceries," Cheri Hayden handed  
Rory a list, "Do not talk to strangers. Be back at three o'clock sharp. That gives you one  
hour. You hear me?" Cheri said.

"Yes miss," replied Rory once they reached town. She hurried off to go about her chores.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, strolled Prince Tristan. He had disguised himself in  
peasant clothes for one of his visits among his subjects. Princess Michelle was kind  
enough to cover his absence so his parents wouldn't notice. King Author and Queen  
Elizabeth were not happy with Tristan's' strolls and were especially not pleased the last  
time they caught him sneaking out. But he didn't care. All those years, sometimes with  
his sister, sometimes alone, Tristan would come to town, always looking for her: the  
dark-haired girl with the deep blue eyes. The first time he saw her, she stole his heart.  
Tristan could never work up the nerve to talk to her, especially because she was just a  
lowly peasant, while he the Prince, was expected to marry a noble or a princess. And if  
she ever knew who he was...Tristan just let the thought hang in midair. She all ways  
seemed so sad to him, except when she talked to his friend, Sir Jess. Tristan wondered  
how the girl knew Sir Jess. He certainly never mentioned her, but yet, Tristan never  
brought his dream girl up in any of their conversations. Time and time again, Prince  
Tristan wondered what was wrong with her, why she always seemed so sad. The Prince  
wondered if the peasant ever noticed him either. Pulling his head out of his thoughts and  
daydreams, Tristan looked across the street, seeing the girl being frightened away from a  
horse, and yelled at by the noble who owned the steed. Her heavy bags dropped and  
Prince Tristan then decided he could not stand it any longer. 'That's it,' he thought, 'I'm  
not just going to sit back and study her anymore. She need's help, I'm going over there.'  
  
"Sir, do you have a quarrel with this young lady," Tristan addressed the nobleman.

"Just tell her to get away from my horses, and take her lousy bags with her. Or else, I'll have  
her arrested for disturbing the peace," shouted Lord Gellar.

"Yes sir, come on." Prince Tristan took Rory's bags and led her away from the enraged lord. 'Never did like him much anyway,' Tristan mused. "Nobles and lords, they are all stuck up." Prince Tristan told her. For a minute, he saw her smile at him.

"Thank you," Rory told him, only then realizing whom she was addressing. It was her mystery man, the guy she saw, almost every time she came to town. Rory glanced at him. 'Yeah, it is him,' she thought. Tall and broad, dirty blond hair and the most soulful blue eyes she had ever seen. All those years ago, when she had first seen him watching her, Rory thought of him as a potential friend,until Georgia dragged her away, scoldingly. Since then, every day she saw him, Rory's feelings toward him had grown, though she never really realized that until now.

"I really must be going though."

"Miss, do you need help carrying those bags? They really seem too heavy for you." Prince Tristan asked. His eyes met hers and immediately, Tristan felt his heart jump.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." Rory attempted to pull some of the bags out of his grip and then tripped.

"Look. You cannot carry all these packages on your own. Why, when I find the person who put you up to this level of servitude..." Prince Tristan had become infuriated. 'How could anyone treat the girl this way?' he thought.

"You'll do what?" Rory began, believing that he was just a peasant. "Cheri, my stepmother does not tolerate anyone disagreeing with her. You do anything to her or her daughter and." Rory  
let the words hang in the air.

"I don't care. Let me help." Tristan insisted, his royal authority slipping through his disguise. Tristan bent down to pick up the couple of bags she had dropped. "What's your name?"

"Lorelei, well, Rory Gilmore," the girl replied, "but please, don't help.... Go. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

'Rory' Prince Tristan thought, 'It's such a perfect name for her.' Tristan continued to walk alongside the girl, no Rory, he corrected himself.

"I don't care." The Prince replied, "So, you live with your stepmother?"

"Yes, and my stepsister," at that moment Rory got a feeling that she could trust this man with anything, tell him anything. "I don't really consider them family though. I'm more like their slave." She forced a small laugh.

"Oh, well maybe if you want to..." Prince Tristan's invitation was cut short as they rounded the corner and Rory saw Cheri and Georgia standing around, waiting for her.

"I must go." She said interrupting him and running off to meet them. She disappearred in the crowd and he could not find her again.  
  
  
  
Please Review.


	3. Getting Ready

The ride home was a quiet one. Cheri was furious and Rory said nothing about her  
mysterious encounter. Georgia was beaming though, showing of the forest green gown  
she had gotten for the ball, along with the pearl necklace her mother had also purchased  
for the night. Georgia was overjoyed that Rory had gotten in trouble, 'Now she will not  
be there to bother me at the ball,' Georgia thought wickedly, 'A better chance to try and  
win the Prince's heart.' It made perfect sense to Georgia on why Prince Tristan should  
chose her rather than all the other eligible women at the ball. 'After all, wouldn't he rather  
a noble woman like myself rather than half the maidens in the kingdom.' Georgia laughed  
silently at that thought. 'Tonight will go perfectly, and soon I will be queen.'  
  


"Rory, get my beads!" Georgia yelled from downstairs.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' Rory thought. She was in her cramped room, standing in front of her mother's old mirror, one of the few possessions she actually convinced her stepmother to let her keep.She was looking at herself in the mirror, imagining how she would look in a fancy gown.  
  
"RORY!!!" Georgia yelled again. She quickly changed into another one of her working  
garments, dark brown with a white apron. She quickly grabbed the necklace Georgia was  
hollering for on her way downstairs and rushed to Georgia's' room.

"Here they are." Rory handed Georgia the beautifully crafted green beads that accented the pearl necklace. As Rory watched Georgia put the beads on, Rory began to think about what she would be missing tonight. Cheri had forbid her from going to the ball because of being so late  
meeting them earlier. Rory was disappointed, but she planned to talk to Sir Jess the next  
day. He had been trying to find out who her mystery man was and according to him, Jess  
was close on finding a name to go with the face.

"How do I look?" asked Georgia vainly.  
  
"Great," Rory mumbled. Georgia looked beautiful, her red hair piled upon her head, draped by the green beads Rory had brought in earlier. The dark green gown looked terrific on her, the full skirt and square-neck top. And of course, the pearls made the outfit look complete, making Rory even more depressed than she all ready was.

"Georgia, we must be going," Cheri entered the room, wearing a dark blue velvet dress. The clothes alone showed she spared no expense in picking out her attire for the night.

"Rory, while we are gone, I want you to straighten up the manor. Clean it thoroughly, I want it in tip-top shape by the time we get back."

"Yes miss," she replied and headed to the basement to get the broom.

"Have fun Rory," Georgia called after her, tauntingly. Cheri escorted her daughter out of the door and the two left, on the way to Prince Tristan's ball.

A few moments later, a voice filled the empty silence of the house.  
  
  
Review please. Pretty, Pretty, Please with sugar on top?


	4. A Total Transformation

A few moments later, a voice filled the empty silence of the house. "Rory! Are you home?" Sir Jess poked his head in the doorway, his rusty-brown hair mostly covered by a blue cap. He slowly entered the building, revealing a blue waistcoat and black pants. In his hand, he held two flowers.  
  
"Jess, is that you?" Rory came rushing from the basement to the door, trying to brush out the dust from her hair and dress.  
  
"Jess, I thought you were going to the ball to accompany the Princess Michelle."  
  
"I was, but I came to pick you up first. No lady should be forced to go to the ball alone, or with her distasteful stepfamily." Jess mocked bowed and handed Rory one of his flowers. She graciously accepted it and stuck the rose into a vase.  
  
"By the way, I've found your mystery man," Jess continued, "You know, the guy you've been describing. He will be there. Wait till you find out who he is, you'll never believe that this is the same man who has been following you. Why I didn't really believe it until he confirmed your name. Trust me Rory; you're going to be shocked. Wait - there's something wrong here," he paused to take a breath, "Rory, your still dressed in your work clothes." Jess sized her up and down, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"I can't go. Cheri has forbidden me. And I was so looking forward to seeing him again, finding out his name." Rory's voice reflected her disappointment, along with a bit of conception.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I will tell him you were looking forward to meeting him though. You can come with me to meet him another day."  
  
"Thank you Jess, you are the best," Rory ran to her friend and gave him a hug,  
  
"Good luck with the Princess," she whispered.

"Of course my charm and wit has all ready won her heart. Now all I have to do is keep it that way." Sir Jess chuckled and left.  
  
"Hmmm. I do hope Jess has a grand time. Oh, I wish I could be at the ball too. If only wishes did come true." Rory whispered to herself.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball?" a girl with violet eyes, and long, bouncy blond hair, wearing an odd, out of place flowered dress asked, appearing in the room only after a smoke of red dust had exploded.  
  
"Who are you?" Rory shrieked, frightened by this strange encounter.  
  
"Rory," the woman said, "It's me, your fairy godmother."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a fairy godmother?" Rory asked skeptically.  
  
"If it's any of your business, I'm one hundred and fifty four years old." Rory looked a little embarrassed. "But godmothers don't really age much. Enough about me, I'm here about you." She replied. "You want to go to the ball, right?" Rory nodded. "First off, you are not going in that. Rory, don't you have any nice gowns?" the woman asked.  
  
"No, my stepsister took them all from me. But anyway, I can't go. Cheri, my stepmother, won't allow me. And even if you found a way to let me go, I couldn't. I have to clean the house." Rory collapsed on a chair, her eyes fighting back tears.  
  
"Nonsense. If she wants to keep you from the ball, she'll have to get through me," The woman said. "And as for the manor," She pulled out a little wand and in seconds the entire house was sparkling clean. She smiled. Now you need a gown." With that remark, a flowing, dark red dress appeared on Rory. It reached down to the floor. The top was simple, straight necked and strapless. Silvery see-through gloves appeared on both of her arms, only reaching to the elbows. Finally, a silver intricate tiara appeared on her head and a simple ruby necklace draped across her neck. Her hair was swept off of her shoulders, twisted into a fancy French-twist. She wore glass slippers on her feet.  
  
"Perfect," the woman commented. "Now that that's all settled, it's off to the ball for you. Remember, you must be home by midnight," Her godmother mentioned.  
  
"Wait! How will I-" Rory stared around in amazement. One minute she was sitting in her overly decorated living room, the next minute; she was right in front of the castle. "Get there?" Rory finished uselessly. 'Well, what I'm I waiting for?' Rory thought and walked through the front doors of the huge castle.  
  
  
  
Review Please.


	5. The Ball

Inside, the ball was alive. The orchestra played beautiful pieces of music and couples were dancing, twirling across the ballroom floor. Rory noticed Jess dancing with the Princess Michelle and smiled, 'At least he's found happiness' she thought. Near the staircase, which led to the throne where King Arthur and Queen Elizabeth were sitting, was a line of maidens, waiting to meet the Prince, whom did not seem to be present at the end of the line. As she was heading toward it, Rory noticed Georgia in the line. Instantly, she backed away.  
  
"Would you care for this dance?" a deep, caring voice came from behind. Rory whirled around to find herself looking straight up at a young man, barely an inch away from him. His soulful blue eyes stared right into hers, his dirty blond hair gently touching her forehead. A whirlwind of emotions raced through Rory's heart and head. The only other time she ever felt like this was with, 'No, it can't be, can it?' Rory wondered.  
  
"I insist. Come on, those other maidens can wait," the man gestured toward the line, and took Rory's hand, gently.  
  
"Does that mean, are you, are you Prince Tristan?" Rory sputtered in a small, amazed voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am. It feels weird to actually say that, but yeah, I am," Prince Tristan said smiling, "I haven't seen you around my kingdom before." 'It can't be her,' Tristan thought, 'Jess said she wasn't coming, my Rory, but yet, why are these feelings stirring up inside of me if it isn't Rory?'  
  
"Oh, I don't live here," Rory lied, "I just came. Came to see you and attend your ball, Prince Tristan."  
  
"Just call me Tristan, please. You're the only other lady, besides Michelle, who has not tried to purposely dance with me tonight," he said while twirling around the dance floor. "That girl over there," Tristan pointed at Georgia, "has been bothering me all night. I guess she can't tell I'm not interested."  
  
"So, the ball wasn't your idea?" inquired Rory. "No, my parents thought it would be good for me to find a bride. But I already have, its just they are not going to be to pleased about who she is. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," he confessed.  
  
"Oh, well, its okay. I mean, I did come here to meet you, but I too have someone waiting at home," Rory replied.  
  
"That's nice. Well, I'm glad I've finally found a friend at the ball. I'll have someone to pass the time with tonight at least."  
  
"Oh." Rory whispered. "Do you want to step outside? Take a break from the ball," she asked suddenly as Georgia quickly advanced toward her. The last thing she needed was to be caught.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" He replied and led her to the door. Outside, the moon sparkled down upon the courtyard. The pond and fountains shined a glossy surface and the deep green trees swayed with the breeze.  
  
"It's really nice out here," Rory said softly, unaware that Georgia had followed them outside and was watching there every move.  
  
"Yeah," Prince Tristan agreed. "I come here often with my sister Michelle and her boyfriend, Sir Jess, just to talk and think. She's lucky he has a noble upbringing and is a knight; otherwise, perhaps our parents would have forbidden our friendship. It's really serene out here."  
  
"I know, I wish I had a place like this back home," Rory said, looking at an under construction balcony.  
  
"Well, you can always come here and visit. I'm sure Jess and Michelle would find great joy in meeting you," Tristan told his friend.  
  
"Sure," she echoed softly, realizing it was the same Sir Jess she knew that Tristan was telling her about. They walked around the courtyard, talking as if they had known each other forever, more than just one night, with a hint of flirtation in their voices. Prince Tristan again couldn't help but feel a connection to the girl, like he had seen her somewhere, someplace before. It was almost as if she were, 'No!' Tristan thought, 'you went over this before. It's not Rory. She would have recognized me, even if Jess was wrong.'  
  
"Come on. I'd like to introduce you to my parents," Tristan took her arm and urged Rory to follow him.  
  
"The King and Queen? No really, I can't." Rory protested, trying to grab her arm back from his firm grip.  
  
"Come on, they won't harm you. Maybe my sister and Sir Jess will be there too. You're going to be okay." With that comment, Rory looked up into his eyes, the same deep blue eyes that belonged to her stranger. The same eyes, reflecting the same soul. 'Everything makes sense now,' Rory thought, He's the Prince!' Then the realization hit home. Rory's heart jumped. 'The bride he was talking about earlier was me!' Rory let out a little laugh and Tristan stared. She loved Prince Tristan and he loved her. 'That's why Jess wanted me to come tonight, to meet him.' Rory's heart raced, 'I love Tristan. But he's the prince. Didn't he say that Jess was only allowed to be with the Princess because of his stature? But there is no way he'll ever be allowed to be with a peasant like me,' Rory thought with grim despair and a sad smile spread across her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Prince Tristan asked her concerned. "No. I just...I have to go. Tristan, please?" Rory begged. Suddenly she couldn't stand to be there another moment. Then, as if to confirm it, the clock struck midnight.  
  
"Oh my god. I really have to go. Good bye." Rory shouted as she began to run.  
  
"Why? Tristan asked, confused by his friend's sudden change of heart. "It's only midnight. What's your name? Will I ever see you again?" Tristan began to run after her, realizing his words hit only empty air. After a few steps, Tristan stopped, realizing he could never catch up with her.  
  
"Some girls are such simpletons," Georgia said, coming out from behind the bushes.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked defensively.  
  
"That girl you were with just puts you on and then runs. Some people are just like that," she said with disdain, "But I'm not." Georgia put her arm around his and smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid you've misunderstood, miss." Tristan took a step away, "She was my friend, unlike other people here," Tristan said,  
  
  
  
Review please. 


	6. Plans to leave

"What took you so long Rory?" asked her fairy godmother when she came in through the door, in her old, worn brown dress again.  
  
"I lost track of time," she apologized.  
  
"Did ya have fun?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much for everything. I...I don't know what I would've done without you," Rory smiled and glanced around the room, "And you did a wonderful job on the house. Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied the woman, " I hear footsteps, I better get outta here." She disappeared just as Georgia and Cheri entered the room, home early from the ball.  
  
"Why Rory, you've done a wonderful job with the manor!" exclaimed Cheri, surprised that her stepdaughter was capable of such good work.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't go," Georgia said sarcastically, scowling at Rory, "but I'll tell you all about it. First, Prince Tristan spent all night with me. I think there is an excellent chance that he might just choose me to be his bride..." Georgia dragged Rory upstairs, babbling false truths about the night. As Georgia talked, Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes, knowing Tristan had spent the night with her at the ball.  
  


Later that night, Georgia went into Cheri's bedroom. She quietly tapped her on the shoulder, so she would wake up.  
  
"Who disturbs me?" Cheri yelled. She turned and opened her eyes, seeing her daughter standing right in front of her. "Georgia, dear. I'm sorry. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Mommy, I wanted to talk to you when Rory is asleep. Does Rory have family elsewhere besides us?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, Rory has really been irking me. She doesn't do anything right, and its more of a bother than a help to keep her here." Georgia replied. Cheri gestured for her daughter to sit on the bed. She knew Georgia was hiding something and intended to find out what.  
  
"Now, what is the real reason?"  
  
"Mommy, we can afford a regular servant, I just want her gone, please?"  
  
"Well, I do remember her family from Camelot coming to visit last summer. Remember, her cousin Joseph and his parents, Rebecca and Jacob Gilmore. I'll send her off to them tomorrow with a note. Rory can take one of the horses to get there. Joseph and Rory were good friends, I'm sure they won't mind. Now, Georgia, get to bed. It's late." Georgia gave Cheri a kiss on the cheek and thanked her. She returned to her room and fell asleep content, knowing Rory would be out of her life soon.


	7. Finding out

"Hey Tristan! Did you have fun at the ball last night?" Sir Jess entered the Prince's room, his arm around Princess Michelle's waist. Princess Michelle was dressed in a simple dark purple gown, with gold trimming along the waist and sleeves, her blond hair falling down past her shoulders, sharp blue eyes staring at her brother.  
  
"Tris, what's wrong?" Michelle asked in concern, leaving Jess's side to sit down next to Tristan on the bed. "You only stare into space when something has gone bad."  
  
"Nothing Michelle. Just thinking about the ball last night. I just can't believe how far some of the women in our kingdom, will go just to marry me. I guess I'm just disgusted at the thought. You two are lucky to have found each other." Michelle and Jess exchanged smiles. There relationship was not as visible as other couples; more quiet than most, yet it was there. Only Tristan, their parents, and Rory knew there was really something between the two friends.  
  
"But I saw you taking with her," Jess said confused.  
  
"Who?" Tristan questioned. "My friend, Rory, you know, the peasant, Rory Gilmore. I was a little surprised to see her though. She told me she couldn't go, that Cheri had forbidden it. Cheri's her stepmother, by the way. Rory was upset that she couldn't meet you, well not you Tristan, but her admirer, her love." Sir Jess paused to take a breath, "I guess she found a way around it."  
  
"Tristan. You should go. Go bring her here. Jess and I will cover your absence," Michelle had told him. She had never seen her brother so happy, and based on some of the stories Jess had told her of his adventures with the girl, Princess Michelle couldn't wait to meet her.

Tristan's mind was racing. 'I was right,' he thought, 'It was her last night. She recognized me, she had to have. Why did she conceal herself though?' He didn't care, whatever her reason was. Tristan was ecstatic.  
  
"I'll be back. Tell Mom and Dad I won't be gone long. Thank you Jess, Michelle, for everything." Prince Tristan said and rushed out of the palace.

Sorry it took so long to get out, my computer had a virus and I just got back on today. Tommorrow is the last day of school. Whoo-Hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Moving away

  
  
Back at Cheri's manor, Rory was upstairs, packing her only satchel with her meager belongings. Her stepmother was sending her to stay with her family in Camelot permanently.  
  
'Not that I really care,' thought Rory, 'I have had enough of this, Cheri bossing me around. Georgia constantly degrading me.'  
  
Rory threw her bag on the bare bed and sat down to cry, remembering what she would lose. She would miss Sir Jess dearly, her one and only true friend in London. And then there was Prince Tristan, the secret admirer she knew and loved, her soul mate. Rory did leave a note for Jess, explaining that Cheri was forcing her to leave, and that she was glad to go.  
  
'I need to find a fate other than the one I have now, one of servitude and unrequited love. Joseph and his family will treat me like an equal,' she thought. A knock on the downstairs door startled Rory. She heard the sound of an over-familiar voice, the voice of her dreams.  
  
'Tristan,' she knew for certain, 'Georgia will most likely get to him first, using her sluttiness to make poor Tristan see what she wants. I know he came for me though. But then, he's probably better off with a rich noble than a poor peasant. At least Georgia would be able to understand him, being noble.'  
  
Rory sighed and pulled her brown hair out of her face and tied it back with a strip of ragged cloth. She grabbed her bag and the letter to Aunt and Uncle, then headed downstairs.  
  
'I'll just slip out the back, this way he won't ever find me. Cheri and Georgia won't care, as long as I'm gone. I'll leave Tristan to a life he deserves. I'll come back someday though,' Rory promised herself.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, Rory turned to take one last look at the Prince, talking to Cheri and Georgia. The Prince's gaze met hers and Tristan began to take a step forward, Rory just stood there transfixed, watching him come closer and closer to her, until he was only a breath away. He gently lifted her face towards his and kissed her passionately. Cheri stood there shocked, not believing her eyes. Georgia stood ready to intervene, when Rory quickly stepped away.  
  
"Good-bye Prince Tristan," she whispered and turned to run from the manor, from Cheri and Georgia, towards a new life somewhere else.  
  
"Rory, Rory wait!" Prince Tristan called after her. He turned around to face Cheri and Georgia.  
  
"Where is she going?" he demanded.  
  
"I sent her to live with her family in Camelot. They are good people and will take care of her." Cheri replied, not wanting to offend her prince. Tristan looked back at where Rory was running. He was ready to go after her, not wanting to let her go, not now that he had finally found his dream girl. 'Come back,' Prince Tristan thought in his mind. And, as if to answer, Rory turned her head to take one last look at the love she would have to leave behind.  
  
"Let her go," Georgia told the Prince and put her hand on his shoulder, as if to restrain him.  
  
He whirled around, "Don't tell me what to do. I am the Prince, your Prince. Now, please, leave me and go about your daily business," Tristan yelled at her. Cheri grabbed Georgia and the two of them headed back inside the manor as Tristan set out after Rory, along the dirt road.

I did a double update, since the other chapter was so short. I'll have another chapter tomorrow for you all. Enjoy and review!!!!


	9. Happiness

Ahhh, the last chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you've given me on this story, it is much appreciated.  
  
  
  
'Am I far enough?' Rory wondered as she sat on a log on the side of the dirt path, gasping for breath. She had run for what had seemed like forever. A branch had snatched the rag she had been wearing on her head and her hair was a mess. Rory brushed her hair back over her face, only to have it fall back down.

The tears on her face had dried only to be replaced by new ones. The letter Rory was originally carrying was shoved into her satchel. She sat on the road, waiting for a carriage to come by and take her to Camelot.  
  
"You haven't cried this much since your mother's funeral, have you?' Tristan found a seat next to Rory on the log. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rory stood up and faced him, blocking Prince Tristan's view of the road. "How do you know? You weren't there your majesty," she demanded.  
  
"Tristan, please. I told you to call me Tristan at the ball and that still applies. Sir Jess told me about what happened to you. About losing your mother only to be sent to live with your father and his new family, just to have him die another year after that. Listen, Rory, everything I told you at the ball was true. I want be with you Rory. I don't care what my parents think anymore. My life began when I met you, when I stopped staying in the background, when I spoke to you."

Tristan lifted her head again so Rory could meet his eyes.

"Rory, throughout the ball, when all the women there were trying to win me over; or at all the diplomatic dinners, trying not to fall asleep; your what kept me going. The way your eyes always met mine, not knowing it. Your smile, hearing you laugh with Sir Jess. Knowing you has made me...average, not a prince. If I have to loose my throne and inheritance, become a peasant, I will still only want one thing, you. I want to be with you Rory. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Tristan," Rory replied, eyes dancing, a huge smile spread across her face. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

Tristan grabbed her around the waist and Rory threw her arms around his neck. They then leaned in and kissed intensely.  
  
Somewhere up in the sky, Rory's godmother was watching and knew what was going to happen from here on. Tristan and Rory, the future queen of Great Britain, would be married within a week, a double wedding with Princess Michelle and Sir Jess. All of their closest friends attended, including Rory's family from Camelot and many of the peasants Rory had grown up with. Cheri and Georgia were not invited and shut out of the now Princess Rory's life. Her godmother knew that Tristan and Rory, and Michelle and Jess would live full happy lives and that there kingdom of Great Britain would grow and prosper.  
  
The End. Review please. Pretty Please. With a strawberry on top. (I don't like cherries.)


End file.
